


The night's grasp.

by bitter_dad (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Past Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Ryan is an escort, Shane's kinda lonely, like theres none really, theres more fluff then sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitter_dad
Summary: Set in Ryan's pov;When he gets the call, it's normal. When he shows up to the house, it's normal. However, this client was anything but.





	The night's grasp.

Ryan sighed, opening the door of his uber. Having already paid for it.

It was another night, another night of work to pay for school. Another normal night.

Ryan walked up to this guy's lawn. The grass was green, having recently been cut.

The house was gray with a red door, and a golden mailbox. He didn't seem the rich type, but he also didn't seem poor.

Ryan could tell it was a guy from the caller's voice. His voice rang through his head like an alarm.

_''Just come, I'll make easy requests at my house.''_

Knocking twice, the door opened to a gigantic man. He seemed to be about four or five inches taller than him.

''Ah, you must be my escort! Come in'' He smiled, shockingly sweet at him. If only his service didn't require you to be nice to get it good. 

Then maybe he could judge his character.

Walking through, he could see the warm interior of his house. It was, kinda comforting. 

''My name's Shane,'' Shane said, closing the door behind him.

''I'm Ryan.'' He turned around, smiling at him. Messing with the strings of his robe. 

Shane led him into what seemed like the living room of his house.

''What do you want me to do big guy?'' Ryan asked, standing in front of him seductively as if the tension wasn't enough.

''Well first you could change out of those clothes. Give me a second.'' Shane tells him, walking out of the room.

Ryan was, well confused. It was probably some kinda kink or whatever though.

He came back with a large shirt and sweatpants. 

 _Yup, probably a clothes kink.''_ Ryan thought

Shane gave Ryan the clothes and told him to change in the bathroom. Ryan did what he was told. 

He came back with the clothes drooping over his small body.

''Right come here,'' Shane instructs. Ryan marches over to the tall man, who was practically looming over him.

He grabbed at Ryan's legs, before hoisting him up.

Shane carried Ryan over to the sofa, before gently placing him down. 

He gave him something only an aunt would, a wet kiss on his forehead. Affectionate but not sexual like Ryan would have expected. 

It almost seemed like the taller man actually cared about him.

''Wait for one sec-'' Shane ran off into his kitchen. 

The sound of popping kernels surprised him, more so when Shane came running in with a bowl of popcorn.

''Let's watch some star wars baBY'' Shane yelled with excitement, falling onto his sofa in a blur of motion. 

Ryan giggled, curling up beside the man. He forgot about his job, for an hour. 

It was about 10-11 when Shane yawned, pulling a blanket over him. 

''Can I make a request?'' Shane asked, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

''I mean that's kinda why I'm here bud.'' Ryan chuckled, leaning in closer.

''Come here'' Shane requested, so Ryan scooted in closer. 

He felt two large hands grab at his waists, pulling him into a hug? He wasn't sure.

Sure enough, he found himself on the large sofa beside him. Ryan felt a warm haze go over his cheeks. 

Just because this man was a sweetheart and attractive and funny, and smart, and caring and-

It didn't matter.

Shane's body curled around Ryans, his long arms wrapping around his chest.

''Are- are you spooning me?'' Ryan stammered, leaning into the touch.

''Yep,'' Shane mumbled, putting his head in the crook of Ryan's. 

Ryan turned over to him, who had a faint blush on his cheek. 

He nuzzled his head against his shoulder for effect. Shane smiled softly at him, before placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

Needless to say, he fell asleep shortly after.

\-----------------------------

Two weeks later and Ryan was hung up. 

He couldn't perform blowjobs or anything as good as he knew he could. He kept thinking of Shane's soft gaze as he pulled him in closer. 

It threw Ryan off his rhythm.

He angrily washed his dishes before hearing a faint ring. 

It was a call for work. Fuck it, Ryan needed a good time to get this loveable giant out of his head.

The call was familiar, it was Shane.

He seemed to be crying, by the way, he was rambling and sniffling every few seconds.

Ryan practically rushed to call a uber, he jotted in Shane's address before grabbing his coat and shoes.

A faint honk was heard from outside, Ryan ran to the car in the rain. 

He opened the door and climbed in the backseat.

The entire way there all he could think was  _why was he crying? how long was Shane crying? is Shane okay?  What did he want to do with me? Did I make Shane sad by not calling him back? Did something bad happen to Shane so he wants to use me as a ploy to get it to stop hurting? Did he get hur-_

''Uh dude? We're here.'' The driver claimed awkwardly, waving his hand in the backseat. ''Right sorry'' Ryan apologized, giving him a twenty dollar bill. 

Rushing out of the car, he banged on Shane's door.

It opened to the taller man, whose eyes were puffy and red. He wrapped his arms around Ryan, bringing inside his house. 

He didn't say a word, just picked him up and went to his bedroom.   
Plopping Ryan down on the bed beside him, he turned and looked into his eyes.

He gave him a kiss on the nose this time. Ryan's heart practically melted, but he still wanted to know why he was there.

''You're here because I want to ask you something, did you see the news?'' Shane asked as if he read Ryan's mind.

''No...'' Ryan tells him, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

'' A bunch of escorts are being kidnapped in the LA area and being touched without consent if you know what I mean,'' Shane informed him.

''It's 2019 you can say Rape,'' Ryan tells him, putting his hand on his waist. 

''I was worried they got you, y'know...'' Shane trailed off, embarrassed. He sat up towards the end of the bed.  
Ryan chuckled, putting his hand on his mouth.

''What? Can't a guy be worried for a total babe every once in a while.'' Shane said, trying to play it cool.  
However, that disguise didn't work on Ryan.  
''God, why are you so? what's the word for it.'' Ryan pondered to Shane.  
''Gucci? Hip? Gay?'' Shane suggested.

''More like disturbingly Sweet. C'mhere you, big baby.'' Ryan opened his arms.  
Shane crawled across the bed into his embrace.

The grasp of the night call staying with them and their relationship forever.


End file.
